gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaia Stone
Gaia Stone'''http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182900824182/ is the fusion between Garnet (by extension, Ruby and Sapphire), Amethyst, Pearl, Steven Universe, and Ice. They mark the retirement and replacement of Blue Aura Quartz. Appearance Gaia Stone is a monstrous fusion, dwarfing even White Diamond in size.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182974208392/ In their forest-green complexion, they look similar to a tree; their hair is the tree crown and their body is the trunk. That is not without a reason, for GemCrust has revealed that their hair is a world on its own, as a forest. Gaia has a total of four faces, ten eyes — six hollow ones, four shut close —, three noses, and seven mouthshttp://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182972627372/ with plump lips (distributed as represented in the picture above). Moreover, two of their faces are located on top of their shoulders and can spill out magma and water, http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182972627372/ one element for each, while they resemble the faces of Pearl (the right one) and Amethyst (the left one), although this could simply be a coincidence. Gaia's arms amount to nine — including the one which stretches from their behinds as a tail —, six of which possessing sharp fingernails in the hands, and their legs to two, both being similar to a donkey's legs and having veins of water and magma, respectively. Fine lines run through their forest-green skin as you'd see on a computer ship and a stone-like texture covers three of their faces and their waist-to-groin area. They have a large chest portion, strong legs, and an elongated main face. Their gemstones are embedded in their navel, one of their foreheads, the palms of two of their right and left hands, their sternum, and their chest. Gaia Stone wears a dark-green hood with openings for two of their arms and their hair, split in four tones of green down to the lower one, which is shaped like a three-pointed star, and large almond-shaped shoulder pads. It is unknown whether their hands are covered in long gloves due to their varying skin tone, which shifts from multiple shades of green across their body and is in many points texturized. Personality Gaia Stone has a hard time trying to function, because of all the minds within them jumbling around and trying to get something done.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182969695967/ In terms of personality, they don't have one.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182983954387/ Abilities Gaia Stone possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Skillset * '''Immense Physical Strength: Gaia Stone is said to be tremendously strong.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182968887592/ * Twin Blades Proficiency: Gaia Stone uses the mouths on their shoulders, one of which holds fire and magma and the other, water and ice, to forge their two weapons: twin blades, one of fire and one of ice. ** Amalgam Physiology: By extension, they can summon the weapons and control the powers of all their components and the fusions within them.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182969372497/ Because of how many Gems they're composed of, they are sluggish, slow-moving. Unique Abilities * Forest Physiology: Gaia Stone's hair works similarly to a real-life forest, large in size, so much so that one could live on it. It possesses water reserves and can produce various fruit, with the presence of hot springs.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182968960127/ Many animals flock to them as well. If they were in space floating in the abyss would their forest hair still support atmospheric stability. ** Planetary Physiology: Combining all their elemental manipulation skills, Gaia could in actuality form a stable planet using their physical form as the base.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182976620247/ ** Water Body Creation ** Fruit Generation ** Verekinesis * Elemental Manipulation: As an encompassing of all the fusers' abilities, Gaia Stone can control ice, fire, oxygen, electricity, earth, and the weather.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182969372497/ ** Chlorogenesis: Everywhere Gaia Stone steps plant life grows and decays instantly. GemCrust mirrors this ability to the Forest Spirit's from the anime film Princess Mononoke.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182973981537/ ** Healing Water: A combination of Steven's healing powers and Ice's cryokinesis, Gaia Stone can create huge volumes of healing water, which manifest as waterfalls from their six hollow eyes.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182974377657/ ** Ice Wall Generation: A variation of their cryokinetic abilities, Gaia Stone can create glaciers and use them as shields. ** Earth Wall Generation: A variation of their geokinetic abilities, Gaia can also create barriers of stone.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182974428377/ Trivia * This fusion is meant to combine all aspects of the six components within them, along with their fusions. It has been explicitly said that they are not simply Obsidian plus Ice.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182897711067/ ** On early stages, Gaia Stone was going to be a fusion of fire and ice. After a follower suggested their name, it all "clicked" to GemCrust; fire and ice form water, which provides life, and Gaia in the Greek mythology is the Mother Earth.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182970635327/ That's why Gaia Stone was made to resemble the Earth and to reflect the nature.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182969704387/ * One of the names GemCrust initially had for them was "Snowflake Obsidian." It was ruled out for being "already taken", to which he could be referring to the "Snowflake" Bismuth mentioned in her titular episode, who later made an appearance in "Change Your Mind."http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182836792197/ ** It would have probably been used as a pun, as the "Snowflake" half represents Ice and "Obsidian" represents the Crystal Gem fusion. * A few names were suggested for them before they became dubbed Gaia Stone, among which were Carmeltazitehttp://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182897863402/ and Apache Tears.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182898152782/ ** Carmeltazite did not make the cut for GemCrust did not want to make this fusion another blue gem as it is with most of Ice's fusions. However, he has confirmed to be going to use it for an Alexandrite and Lapis Lazuli fusion.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182898870177/ ** Apache Tears was also crossed out for it being a variety of Obsidian. *** Gaia Stone is too a type of Obsidian. * Given Obsidian is stronger than Marshallsussmanite, Gaia Stone would be as well.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182896472262/ That being said, Marshallsussmanite would not be able to defeat them in battle.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182974226397/ * The Diamonds would pose a challenge to Gaia Stone defeat, due to their immense strength and powerful abilities. ** Blue Diamond would be able to take down Gaia Stone in a matter of seconds with her aura, as she did to Alexandrite in "Reunited". ** Yellow Diamond could probably be defeated by them because, given Gaia's size, it would take some time for her powers to fully destabilize them. During this time, they could pick her up and either squeeze her until she poofed or simply chuck her into space. ** White Diamond could perhaps be overpowered by Gaia if they managed to avoid her mind-controlling beam.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182970755722/ * During a fight between them and Botallackite, GemCrust has said it is most likely for the former to win because of their strength. However, should they be near water, Botallackite might have a chance at defeating them.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182972674752/ * Gaia Stone is bigger than White Diamond.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182969266317/ They are so gargantuan because, to quote GemCrust, "they are more than the sums of their parts."http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182969396742/ ** However, they'd be smaller than the fusion of all four Diamonds.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182976565707/ * All the components and fusions inside them could speak out from within them. For instance, Opal or Lavender Quartz could if their component Gems were in agreement.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182969446902/ * Gaia Stone would not have been formed during the events of "Change Your Mind."http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182969695967/ * The masks in their shoulders can provide gurgling roars.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182970762607/ Cultural References * It has been noticed that they look similar to the character Te Fiti, from Disney's animated feature, Moana.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/182970674772/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Gaia Stone or green obsidian comes from the volcanic ash of the eruption of Mt. St. Helen's. * It is associated with the heart chakra, but can also be used to balance all the chakras. * It is associated with the Goddess of connection and is thought to attract earth and nature spirits. * It is supposed to assist in bringing prosperity. ** Gaia Stone is given to people to assist in the self-healing of emotional wounds and traumas. * It is said to carry the Earth's energy, and is sometimes referred to as the "Soul of the Earth." * Gaia Stone promotes loving relationships between people. ** It is an ideal gift for one's romantic partner, as its energies promote the growth of love and intimacy. ** It can be used to heal tensions between parents and children, or between any estranged members of a family or friendship circle. * It is ideal for bringing harmonious accord to groups and can be quite useful if worn or carried into committee meetings. This could relate to the idea of all the Crystal Gems coming together to achieve a goal as Gaia Stone. * Gaia Stone combines harmoniously with Amethyst, Danburite, Azeztulite, Phenacite, and all types of Quartz. For emotional healing and opening the heart, it works especially well with crystallized Rose Quartz and with Morganite. Gemstones Gallery Gaia as the temple.png|Gaia Stone as the fusion in the Crystal Temple. Gaia Stone size.png|Gaia Stone's size compared to those of their component Gems. Rather comedic, they are smaller than their feet. Tumblr pn5zvw8S1I1rxy3lqo1 1280.png|An unfinished piece. tumblr_inline_pnbadjPWE51rqyg20_540.png|A size comparison to the Diamonds. References Category:Fusion Gems Category:Garnet Fusions Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Amethyst Fusions Category:Steven Universe Fusions Category:Ice Fusions Category:Crystal Gems Category:Sextuple Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Gems Category:Humans Category:Hybrid Category:Diamond/Sapphire/Quartz/Ruby/Pearl/Ice Fusion